Ice Cream
by K.Holtzman
Summary: A long run ending with some interesting revelations. And lots of ice cream! SLASH-nothing explicit Chibs/Tig


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, never have and probably never will though I'd love to. All the characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. The storyline is mine though. But I make no profit from this unless you want to count the shits and giggles I get from doing it.**

_**A/N: Yes centered around ice cream, I swear the stuff has infected me. But who cares? It's ice cream!**_

**Warning: Slash, m/m. Public display of affection. Non explicit.**

Prompt: Ice cream

Pairing: Chibs/Tig

Song: "Ice cream ad Cake" -Buckwheat Boys

Warnings:Suggestive themes, nothing explicit. Made up words like confudlement (coulda sworn that was a word.) Pointless/Useless reviews that offer no support or critiques will be used as cage bedding for my hamster.

"Why do you do that?" They were in a hotel, on a run together out to Montana. It was a long drive and as much as he liked the open road, riding long trips like this wore him out; the constant need to keep going meant very little sleep, very little food, and you can forget about the regular showers. So he and Tig stopped after riding for 3 days straight, they were close to Montana and Tig had wanted to keep going but finally conceded and allowed Chibs to lead them to a hotel.

Which is where they were now, fresh from showers, walking around in jeans waiting for their other clothes to finish washing. Chibs sat at the end of a dilapidated bed, a mattress that creaked as springs snapped at the slightest movement. It definitely went well with the rest of the decor. A shit hotel with newspaper stuffed pillowcases, potatoes in place of most light bulbs, a staticy T.V. that only had two stations- staticy soap operas, and static, complete with stained covered walls and ceilings- Chibs chose not to wonder what the stains were or how they got there; even if it was the most entertaining thing to do.

"Do what?" Tig replied. He was on the couch, probably the safest, cleanest thing in this place. And that's saying a lot against everything else considering the couch wasn't couch in great shape either.

Chibs rolled his eyes. Tig seemed so enthralled by this soap opera, it was one of those "The Young and the Restless" or "Days of our Lives" or some shit. At the very least Chibs was pretty sure the straw-haired blonde had been married at least 6 times, twice to the same guy. "Sit like that? Eat like that? Take your pick!"

Tig grinned, one of those grins that said "Am I annoying you? Yay!" finally sparing Chibs a look as a commercial was on. Tig was sitting upside down on the sofa, his legs bent over the top, back on the cushion, and head hanging off the edge. A silver spoon dangled from his mouth as he held a tub of ice cream.

"What? You got a problem with ice cream?" Tig stuffed another spoonful in his mouth and Chibs wondered how he wasn't getting a brain freeze.

"I never said that." Chibs retorted, he watched as Tig sucked on the spoon, it turned over in his mouth. Tig smirked at him like he knew what the Scot was thinking.

"I just like sitting this way, it's different." Tig shrugged, wasn't really much of an explanation but he didn't really have one either. He then rolled off the sofa, landing like a cat on three limbs, still holding his ice cream. Chibs watched curiously as Tig stood and pulled a sweatshirt over his bare chest.

"Where ya going?"

"To get ice cream." Tig flashed him a winning grin and headed for the door, beckoning for Chibs to follow.

Chibs ripped the ice cream tub off the floor, the thing was completely empty. Not a spick of ice cream anywhere. Damn they just got the thing a half hour ago! How could Tig eat that fast? Chibs yanked at his hoodie as he hurried after Tig.

"Come on Tig, we're walking in circles! Had to have put on at least 2 miles by now." Chibs exclaimed, he couldn't believe they had been walking around for hours for this. He just wanted to crawl under a rock for a few years and sleep.

"Quit complaining. I know it's around here somewhere." Tig darted into yet another alley with Chibs on his heels, few more turns and they were in yet another part of this town he couldn't believe existed; the place looked so small on the outside. This was a wealthy district- pompous vest-wearing ninnies all staring at him and Tig like they were cartoon characters.

Tig dived into another store and the look on the storeowners face was the end of the rope for Chibs, he opened his mouth to bitch at the guy and a loud shriek of joy came out. He shut his mouth immediately momentarily wondering if that had really come from his mouth until he heard more whoops and "Yes, yes, yes!"'S coming from somewhere in the back.

He threw a glare at the storeowner before walking to the freezer section against the back wall. There he found Tig, doing a little jaunt on the tips of his toes as he pressed his face against the glass door. When he saw Chibs reflection he whirled around pointing like a giddy kid. "I found it! It told you it was here." Tig then whipped the door open and pulled out four tubs of ice cream, simultaneously trying to pull money out his pocket. Chibs took the ice cream from him and watched bemused as Tig sprinted toward the front of the store. By the time he reached the front Tig was bouncing on the balls of his feet as the shop owner glared daggers-probably thinking Chibs to be some hyped up druggie. Tig grabbed his arm and dragged Chibs outside and onto a course only he seemed to know.

A few minutes later found them on a park bench Tig squatting on the bench working on his second tub as Chibs slowly ate his own share (one tub) tentatively, battling between brain freeze and sensitive teeth. He watched Tig and couldn't help the smile that creped on his face despite his earlier annoyance and current exhaustion. Tig was just a riddle wrapped in an enigma to him, he's a killer yet he does a dance for ice cream, then he'll sit on a shitty couch that has had who knows what on it but he sits on this park bench, that is measurably cleaner, like he doesn't want to get his pants dirty. It's a mystery that Chibs finds amusing and all the better for the challenge of figuring out.

"What the hell is this stuff? Tastes like bourbon."

"It ain't 'stuff' its heaven in the form of ice cream. And that's because it is bourbon." Tig stared pointedly at Chibs, like the man had mistaken Dracula for Edward Cullen. All Chibs could do was shoot him a confused look back, crossing his legs underneath himself. Tig sighed loudly, taking a deep breath like he was about to explain rocket science to a 5 year-old like it was the easiest thing in the world. "There's bourbon in the ice cream, part of the flavor. It's named Secret Breakfast, the two main flavors being bourbon and cornflakes."

Chibs snorted.

"Breakfast of champions eh?"

"Damn straight."

"I thought Secret Breakfast was only available in San Fran, in that Humphry Slocombe place?"

"It is," Tig mumbled, mouth full of ice cream. He gave Chibs a look showed he was minorly impressed that he knew this small fact. "But, there's some rich douche around here that lives and breathes the stuff has it shipped through to that store, only other place you can find it." Tig scraped out the rest of his tub before grapping the last one and digging into it. Tig was single-handedly ruining ice cream for him by eating so much, it made Chibs sick. He had to admit though Tig looked quite childlike right now, his eyes wide and sparkling with happiness and the child-like way he sucked his spoon clean after every bite. "You gonna finish that?" He poked Chibs tub with the end of his spoon and grinned as the Scot handed it over.

Chibs snorted as he thought of some rich prick being able to ship ice cream just cause he was too damn lazy to fly and get it himself. It made him notice all the eyes on him and Tig, from everywhere in the park- mothers, fathers, nannies and simple passersby all slowed to look at the two bikers. Some stared with pure curiosity, others with condescending narrow eyes, some with open hostility. It made him feel like a animal in a cage, there for others to gawk at. It was the one thing he hated about rich snobs, growing up poor he met tons of them , all thinking the same thing "Look at that piece of trash there, what a waste of skin."

Tig watched quietly as a frown deepened on Chibs face, he wished he knew what the man was thinking- though he had a pretty good idea from the glare that creased his brow. Tig set aside his empty container and swiveled on his feet toward Chibs , watching for a few moments as an idea popped into his head. "Hey," he laid his hand on Chibs thigh, slightly shaking the man, the heated brown eyes flicked onto him and Tig involuntarily shivered- a look like that coming from Chibs was scary. "Wanna give 'em a real show?" Tig grinned as Chibs face relaxed into confusion, and without waiting for an answer he climbed on to Chibs lap, straddling his crossed legs, before launching forward and locking lips with a slacked jaw Chibs. He laughed slightly into Chibs mouth at the sound of gasps behind him, he wrapped his arms around Chibs neck before grinding down on Chibs hips, eliciting a reaction from the man who has been silent and frozen beneath him.

"It's not gonna work if you don't play along." Tig chided, pulling away. Amusement pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Tig..." Chibs finally spluttered out, he had no idea what was going on.

"Just play along." Tig gave him a wink, before capturing his lips again. Pulling back again, he grabbed Chib's hands as he slipped off his lap, pulling Chibs with him as he crossed his arms and pulled Chibs arms around him as he stood. "Look at the looks on their faces." He gave a small laugh before straightening his face, and turning toward Chibs as he dropped his hands. Then in the best effeminate voice Tig could muster he gave Chibs a grin,

"Alrighty then! Let's go girlfriend what first? Facials or nails?"

Chibs finally understood what was going on, but the most surprising thing was how gay Tig could sound, Chibs wondered if it was something the man practiced in the mirror. "Well I don't know darling, how bout we go straight home?" He snaked an arm around Tig's waist and pulled him flush against his own body, more startled gasps surrounding them as they became the perfect spectacle of the park.

Tig pouted, his lips stuck out as he drew hearts on Tig's chest with his finger, "Well I dunno big man, not sure I handle you right now, you know I have so much stuff to do! You'd keep be busy all day and all night." That earned a catcall and a few whistles from a group of young guys off to their left, their reaction cause the rest of the audience to glare at them.

Both Chibs and Tig laughed this time.

"Well then, to the salon." He growled in Tig's ear loud enough for all to hear and grabbed his ass for emphasis, Tug jumping in reaction. More groans of disgust and pure confudlement could be heard as Chibs leaned in and kissed Tig, hands gripping the man's ass the whole time before he pulled away, took Tig's hand in his and lead him away.

An hour or so later Chibs and Tig were back in the hotel, in the same positions as before. They had been silent ever since leaving the vicinity of their audience at the park, unsure of what to say to one another outside of laughing. Both we're absorbed in their own thoughts.  
Chibs glanced over at Tig, he was watching the soap operas again, but this time Chibs wasn't thinking about the stupidity of that. Rather he watching Tig, his _body_, the way the shadow played across the skin of his bare chest, the way the tan skin fluctuated with each movement. It was absolutely mesmerizing. His eyes drifted up to Tig's face, he was sucking in the spoon again, lips puckered out as they moved without a hint of effort on his part. It had to be the cutest thing Chibs ever saw.

Tig was trying to pay attention to this show, Mary had told Donald she was leaving him for his mother-in-laws brother, Donald was heartbroken and was about to snap, but Tig couldn't focus. He felt Chibs eyes on him, running over his body, it took everything he had not too squirm under the weight of those chocolate orbs. He felt weird ever since the park, butterflies in his stomach or something, whole body light, and whenever his thoughts drifted to the park, he couldn't stop the small smile on his face and twinge in his pants.

Chibs set rational thought aside, making his brain stop working for one of the few times in his life. He quietly got up from the mattress, the springs not screaming at him surprisingly, he sauntered over to Tig and without hesitation straddled the man's hips, he felt Tig jump under his weight, those wild baby blues wide and staring back at him as Tig's head snapped up. Chibs looked down at him, head tilted to the side. He wasn't sure what to do now, nor was he sure of Tig's position since the man hadn't made a single move. He went with instinct again grinding down on Tig, watching as the younger man squirm and strain against him, grinding down some more he found a way to make Tig let out a harsh pant as he pressed Tig's denim-clad erection into himself through all the fabric.

Tig reached up a hand, tangling it in the Scots hair pulling the man down to his level before consuming his mouth, Chibs leaning forward into it as Tig deepened the kiss with his tongue. Chibs set his hands out looking for something to hold on to but found nothing, and as Tig pulled him closer and he willingly went, they both came sliding off the couch. Tig's back hitting the wood with a hard thump as he let out a harsh curse, pain contorting his face for a moment, before relaxing and falling slightly open as Chibs hips came down on Tig's hard and they both let out startled moans. Chibs leaned down and kissed Tig again, his tongue flicking across Tig's teeth, he pulled away- stealing a nip at Tig's low lip before leaning down towards Tig's ear, his voice heavily accented and throaty gave Tig a shudder "So facial or nails?"

"All day and all night." Tig whispered back, hands sliding over Chibs chest as they kissed again, more passion and acceptance in this one and less wondering what they were doing, and Tig realized he was glad Chibs had dragged him to this shitty hotel.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think.**_

_**Reviews make me grin like an idiot- even the mean ones.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


End file.
